


here, under the moon's light

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucy POV, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Natsu sleeps in Lucy's bed, and she contemplates how easy things like this are between them.





	here, under the moon's light

The only light in the room is the one coming in through the window, the full moon casting a bright glow upon the world, and Lucy, for once, doesn’t mind that she can’t see the stars because of it.

She’s not even thinking about the stars right now. Wouldn’t be looking at them even if they’d be visible.

The only thing she can look at is the sleeping boy in her bed, snuggled up in her blankets and pillows, snoring softly. His features are soft in sleep, and he’s so calm, so quiet, it’s hard sometimes to remember how boisterous and loud he really is during the day.

She brings one of her arms up, bends it and uses her elbow as a pillow. Her other hand she uses to lightly brush a few locks of hair away from his closed eyes, careful not to wake him up.

It’s funny, she thinks, and a little bit strange, how she no longer feels embarrassed to have him sleep here, in her bed, whenever he feels like it. They’re not… well, they’re not _together_ , and they’re not sleeping together, not _like that_ (though she _has_ thought about it, on occasion), but still, it’s a comfort lately, to have him here like this. She thinks it’s a comfort for both of them, though as he’s never said as much. (Happy said it once, after Natsu had fallen asleep on her couch one late afternoon, a few weeks after the war was over. Lucy has yet to mention it since.)

It’s a comfort, and it keeps the nightmares at bay.

She brushes the pads of her fingers over his temple, down his cheekbones, past the corner of his mouth. Back up again, and threading through his pink hair lightly. A soft sound, a breathy sigh, comes out past his slightly parted lips at the caress, but he doesn’t stir. Lucy smiles at that. He trusts her enough to sleep like the dead next to her, and somehow, that warms her more than his trust in her in a battle.

She brushes the backs of her fingers down the side of his face one more time, before pulling her hand back to her side.

Natsu still doesn’t wake, but he does move, pulling his hands from under the pillow and sleepily patting the space between them until he finds her wrists and draws her closer, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. He throws a leg over hers, too. She’d laugh at his clingy koala impersonation if she didn’t think it’d wake him up.

Instead she lets out an amused huff, and wraps her own hands around his middle.

She doesn’t fall asleep right away, but in the long minutes it takes her until she does, she enjoys his warmth, the safety she always feels when she’s in his arms, and listens to his steady heartbeat.

(It whispers _“Here, alive, here, not gone, here with you, here, still here”_ to her.

It’s what calms her, always.

It’s what lulls her to the land of dreams.)

 


End file.
